Tokugawa Tora
Tokugawa Tora (徳川 家康?, January 31, 2008 – June 1, 2016) was the founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate that effectively ruled Robloxia Japan until its fall to The Imperial Japanese Order in 2016. Tora was the first person to create the Robloxia Japan genre, effectively receiving self appointment as Shogun. Never having received recognition whilst alive, but remained in effective power until his death in 2016. Tora was posthumously granted the title of Shogun by Emperor Go-Tsuchimikado (Hojo Ujinobu), and posthumously enshrined at Nikkō Tōshō-gū with the name Tōshō Daigongen (東照大権現?). Rise to Power Tokugawa Tora was born first son of Tokugawa Hirotada. Tokugawa Hirotada was the 2nd strongest Daimyo in Japan, and could go toe to toe with the rival Oda Clan, whom he was battling for power against. At the Battle of Yosai Edo, the Tokugawa won a phyrric victory, but it cost the life of Tora's father Hirotada. The Oda Clan also lost their leader in the battle, Oda Nobuhide. Both sides would go into a stalemate for a very long period of time, until the new Daimyo Tokugawa and Oda Rohasu decided to negotiate peace. At this point, Tokugawa Tora fully succeeded the Tokugawa Clan. The Oda Threat Tokugawa Tora had conquered the entire eastern region of Japan, and the Oda conquered the west. With the country unstable and ruled by two leaders, Oda Rohasu made a bold move and marched on Kyoto. Driving out the Imperial Court and consolidating his own power. Due to Oda Rohasu's lineage, he was unable to receive the title of Shogun, but was effectively the Ruler of all Japan, and compelled Tora to submit to his power. Tokugawa Tora refused to submit to Oda, and in a matter of days, war would soon break out in Japan, and would bring the rise of new clans, and forces. Defeat of the Oda Tokugawa Tora decided to grant his Generals and retainers land in the Eastern Region of Japan, and Oda Rohasu did likewise in the west. One of the major powers in the west as a vassal of Oda was The Mori Clan, they would navally destroy the Tokugawa forces at sea, utterly destroying Tora the ability to resupply his troops. Tora on the brink of defeat, called upon the help of his strongest vassal at the time, Imagawa Ujichika. Imagawa Ujichika was able to assemble a fleet and combat the Mori, defeating him at the Battle of Tokai Bay. Imagawa Ujichika would resupply Tokugawa Tora's trade routes, and this would be the turning point of the war. Not under orders from Tora, Imagawa Ujichika on his own accord invaded the Island of Shikoku with 113,000 men. This would eventually lead to the near destruction of the Imagawa Clan, as Oda Rohasu would strip Imagawa Ujichika of his domain and titles, and invaded the provinces of Suruga and Totomi, and sent his own fleet and utterly crushed the Imagawa. Imagawa Ujichika was forced to flee to Mikawa with Tora and serve as a General in his army. Oda Forces would eventually advance again on the Tokugawa, pushing them back to Tora's capital, Yosai Edo, the same place his father died at. This would be known as one of the greatest battles in all of Robloxia Japan history, as The Forces of Tokugawa Tora totaled to over 270,000 men, and the Oda forces over 300,000. The Battle of Yosai Edo would be the death of over 200,000 men, and the ultimate defeat of the Oda forces. After the defeat of the Oda, and the consolidation of their territory, Tokugawa Tora was officially the de facto ruler of all Japan. The Tokugawa Shogunate Tokugawa Tora proclaimed himself having the title of Sei-i Taishogun. He used his remaining powers to distribute land to the vassals that served and helped him win the battle, key vassals like the Imagawa Clan of Suruga. Imagawa Ujichika wanted to stay as a General of Tora, and retired of his clan status to his son Imagawa Yoshimoto, who would become one of the greatest Daimyo's in service to Tora, and all of Japan. To consolidate his rule, Tokugawa Tora would call his vassals for one last battle. The Mori Clan of Oda was still alive and was refusing Tora's orders to submit. The Tokugawa Shogunate assembled the largest army ever assembled in Robloxia Japan history, of over 673,000 men from across Japan to crush the remaining forces of the Mori Clan, who owned most of the Chugoku Region, and had a force of 200,000 soldiers ready to defend. Tokugawa Tora would make Daimyo King Hershey's submit in a matter of 3 days, and he would be stripped of his domain and titles and ordered to commit seppuku. The entire Mori Clan was removed of their home province Aki, and replaced in Choshu and a reduce in Koku. With this final victory, Tokugawa Tora was unquestioned, and would rule Japan for the next 7 years. (700 in Robloxia Japan years) Relations with Foreign Powers As Shogun, Tokugawa Tora banned all diplomatic affairs against any foreigners of any kind in Japan, and banned the use of arquebusiers in Japan. Hypocritical, because Tokugawa Tora himself had arquebusiers in his army. Foreign trade was completely monopolized by the Tokugawa Shogunate, the Tokugawa would be the only clan to contact foreign powers for gain, but daimyos and other clans could not touch them. Fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate, and death With the Imperial Japanese Order rebellion, the Tokugawa Shogunate was on the verge of defeat. Tokugawa Tora would openly surrender to the forces of Nichibotsu Oni, and the Imperial Order, and commit seppuku the next day. With no one to consolidate power, the clans plummeted back into war. The Tokugawa were dispossed of their lands by Emperor Shimazu Tadatsune. Imagawa Yoshimoto upon his capture of Kyoto 1 year later, put a "Tora Daitai" in Kyoto so everyone could see, the first great unifer of Japan." In the end, all Tokugawa descendents would retire to Kyoto. Bringing a set of irony, to the once great... Tokugawa Tora...